


【飞空】爱的故事.上集

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	1. Chapter 1

李飞算是怕了。

打从他上次把胳膊折了，猴子动不动就要拿这个事寒碜他。

其实也不是寒碜。

爱他在心口难开嘛，李飞明白。

他就特别喜欢看猴子一边趿拉着凉拖到厨房去给他舀碗绿豆汤一边絮絮叨叨“李飞你这个大傻逼逮个小偷还能把胳膊折了老子行走江湖这么多年从来不会犯这种低级错误”。

李飞吊着胳膊蹲到沙发上嘿嘿乐，伸头探脑让猴子喂他。

“你怎么也不拿个勺？”

猴子哐当把碗往茶几上一墩，又踢踢踏踏到厨房去找勺子。

李飞开火少，通常也没什么闲情逸致仔仔细细拿勺子喝汤，猴子翻了一圈才找出个不知道什么时候点外卖带的塑料小勺。

“就你这个战斗力还给人民警察丢人呢还见义勇为你啥子水平没数要不是老子可怜你你连碗绿豆汤都喝不上晓得不？”

李飞诚恳点头同时张嘴。

猴子说：“另一只手呢？”

李飞说：“会牵动到伤口的，猴哥行走江湖这么多年这都不明白吗？”

猴子脸耷拉下来。

李飞连忙就补救：“因为猴哥从来不犯这种低级错误的嘛我知道了知道了。”

猴子一勺绿豆塞他嘴里。

李飞终于闭嘴嚼。

边嚼边叫：“真甜！”

猴子说：“你咽了再说话。”

李飞嚼完咽了。

猴子紧接着又塞给他一勺绿豆。

“不许吧唧嘴。”

猴子小时候没吃过几顿饱饭，觉得吃饭是一件很认真的事情，规矩也多。

然后他又塞给李飞一勺绿豆。

猴子不爱吃绿豆，嫌绿豆皮儿卡嗓子，每次熬绿豆汤都要把绿豆撇剩下都给李飞。

明明待在李飞家里烧的是李飞的绿豆，态度还特别嚣张，不许李飞浪费粮食。

李飞说：“噎。”

猴子还捏着那个小勺给他舀汤喝。

李飞还嫌噎。

他说得特别认真：“这勺子不行。”

猴子比他还认真：“嗯，垃圾堆捡的。”

“你对嘴儿喂我。”

猴子直接把碗口怼他嘴边吨吨吨就把剩下半碗汤给灌进去了。

猴子把碗洗了从厨房出来。

拿擦手的纸巾瞄准砸李飞鼻子。

李飞伸脖子嗷呜一口把纸团叼住了。

猴子愣了一下。

“你狗啊。”

李飞说：“我是啊。”

猴子说：“那什么，那我走了。”

李飞说：“再留一会嘛。”

猴子打了个哆嗦：“你妈的你像个女中学生你知道不。”

李飞就蹲在沙发上笨拙地扭动他将近一米九还吊着根胳膊的身躯。

“猴哥那你就当我是女中学生呗。”

猴子嫌他恶心。

“我走了，在这待着还得伺候你。”

他待了一会又补充：“你见过谁打完炮还上赶着在人家里做家务的。”

李飞说：“那咱打炮呗。”

猴子说：“这会儿不怕扯着伤口了又？”

李飞特英勇无畏往沙发背上一靠：“来呗。”

猴子摇头：“老子不跟女中学生搞。”

李飞说：“知道知道，猴哥就喜欢搞我这种成熟男人。”

猴子说：“你成熟个屁。”

猴子把李飞还好着的那只手摁在床上。

平时只有李飞摁他的份。

特别过分，李飞一只手就能拢过来摁住他俩腕子，挣都挣不开。

趁李飞现在吊了根胳膊，猴子总算是得到机会。

他一只手抓着李飞腕子，另一只手本来是摁住了李飞手心的，后来也不知道怎么就软绵绵攥了个小拳头缩在李飞手里，跟花里胡哨的胳膊放在一起又怪又可爱。李飞就顺着他拿大手包住他拳头，结果猴子又生气。

他特别凶地夹了李飞一下。

“我草你！李飞你不许动！”

李飞被他夹得倒抽一口凉气：“别夹，放松点。”

他净说好听的哄猴子：“猴哥，小祖宗，听话。”

猴子把拳头从李飞手里抽出来，边在李飞身上起起伏伏地动边拉着他另外那只手往自己身上摸。

李飞跟变了性似的，原来总乱摸乱掐这会动也不动。

猴子主动凑过来蹭他。

李飞特严肃：“不行，扯着伤口了。”

猴子知道他使坏故意激他：“你胳膊不行是不是屌也断了？”

李飞说：“你太紧了，给哥夹断了。”

猴子气得直哼哼。

“李飞！你他妈！”

他语气又软下来，带着李飞的手往自己胸口放：“你摸摸我……”

猴子讨好地动着腰，下面也特别热情特别主动地吸着李飞那根。

“飞哥，好哥哥……”

李飞手伸下去弄了两下猴子的阴茎，半上半下地又吊着他。

猴子刚爽快两下又断了，哭着骂他。

“李飞你他妈就会吊着我……我操你，操你你以为我不会找别人吗？我……”

他本来是想气李飞的，说着说着自己又委屈起来。

可是李飞没表示出什么来。

猴子更委屈了。

李飞就会吊着他。

哪有他这么傻的，跟人睡，大傻逼胳膊折了还得提心吊胆伺候人家。

李飞还不把他当回事。

李飞太他妈不是东西了。

猴子松了劲抬腰从李飞身上下来。

李飞问：“不做了？”

猴子说：“嗯，不做了。”

他不想让李飞发现他眼眶红红的，背过身去。

“你想找谁？”

李飞说：“猴儿，你还想找谁？”

猴子想呛他一句“找谁都不找你”，下一秒就被李飞拖回来压在床上干了轮狠的。

猴子憋了好久的眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉。

李飞亲亲他的鼻头又亲亲他眼尾的刺青。

“别哭了，不逗你了。”

“猴哥我错了……我错了猴哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

猴子又在厨房里忙忙叨叨的。

李飞往他跟前凑，猴子看了他就烦。

他让李飞麻溜滚开滚远点别捣乱。

李飞偏不，吊着根胳膊还拖拉着半边昨晚让猴子压麻了的腿活像个半身不遂杵在厨房门口。

厨房就那么大点李飞比冰箱还占地方。

猴子烦他又赶不走他，把手里的小盆扣李飞头上抱了个菠萝就往外跑。

李飞看猴子把菠萝抱怀里还逗他：“昨天也不知道是谁抱着我脑袋不撒手非要我给舔舔的。”

猴子拿了餐桌上的水果刀欻啦一下攮在菠萝上。

李飞闭嘴了。

过了一会李飞抱了一小盆盐水过来。

水果刀在指尖被猴子耍得出花。

李飞看得眼直。

猴子一手还托着个菠萝，刀把往桌上“当当”一顿问李飞。

“傻站那干嘛呢？”

李飞踢踢踏踏连忙端着小盆走过来。

猴子低头瞥一眼。

扭过脸去嘀嘀咕咕。

李飞把盐水给他摆到跟前问他。

“嘀咕啥呢又？”

猴子手上也没停，三两下黄澄澄的果肉就都乖乖跳进盐水里。

“我说傻逼老穿我鞋。”

“那不行。”李飞觉得他这样特别可爱，就跟泡在水里的小菠萝似的。

说着他故意伸手去捏菠萝吃。

“我觉得你不能分得这么清。”

手刚一伸过来悟空就啪一下打开了。

“就分。”

“行行行。”李飞说。

“那猴哥你再挑挑还想要啥。”

猴子哼了一声。

“我这就走。”

猴子说：“我吃完菠萝就走。”

他说：“我买的菠萝你不许吃。”

李飞和猴子蹲到一块吃菠萝。

李飞说：“好像熟过了。”

猴子说：“爱吃吃不爱吃滚。”

李飞挨了骂还乐：“熟过了好。”

“烂了才好呢。”

猴子看他：“你有病吧。”

李飞掰着手指头算：“第一天你说菠萝没熟，你要吃了菠萝再走。”

猴子生气：“那不是怕你这个傻逼偷吃老子的菠萝！”

李飞说：“我冤，我一个手怎么吃！”

猴子说：“谁知道你！”

李飞接着数：“第二天你担心我翻身压了胳膊……”

猴子说：“你睡觉压老子胳膊！”

他说：“你怎么这么胖！”

李飞问：“第三天你说啥来？”

猴子说：“不知道！你管那么多干嘛！”

李飞说：“嗯，反正菠萝都熟过了你还没走。”

猴子跳起来：“老子这就走！”

然后他甩门就走。

李飞跑着跟出去。

“猴哥，好猴哥。”

猴子不理他。

李飞一路跟到猴子家。

猴子问：“你干嘛？”

李飞说：“我没带钥匙。”

猴子把自己钥匙串上李飞家的钥匙解下来。

李飞拦着他：“不行。”

他说：“不能随便解。”

猴子问：“那你想干嘛？”

李飞眨眨眼看他：“我想进猴哥水帘洞看看。”

猴子不让他进。

李飞在门口闹：“干嘛呀，有狐狸精啊。”

猴子不理他。

最后还是和李飞回他家了。

猴子说：“我是因为我的床小。”

李飞惊讶：“我这么胖你不嫌我占地方了？”

猴子不说话。

李飞说：“我不光胖我还压你胳膊。”

他说：“我还偷吃你菠萝！”

猴子把刚在楼下买的菠萝放起来。

李飞说：“这次别搁太熟了。”

猴子说：“闭上你的嘴。”

李飞半夜起来找不着猴子了。

也找不着他总偷穿的猴子的那双拖鞋了。

吓得他尿都不撒了连忙跑出去。

咣咣咣咣敲猴子家门。

猴子过来开门。

他肯定没睡醒，脸蛋额角连带着刺青那一块儿都压得红红的。

李飞朝他吼：“你跑什么！”

猴子说：“你他妈打呼噜太大声了！”

李飞吼：“对不起！”

猴子好像给他吼懵了，也可能是实在太困了，靠着门框发愣。

李飞打着哆嗦往门里挤：“憋死我了我先上个厕所。”

李飞尿完挤上猴子的床。

冰凉凉的脚往猴子腿弯里伸。

猴子迷迷瞪瞪骂他。

李飞亲亲他肩膀：“原来我打呼噜你都直接蹬我，怎么现在舍不得了？”

猴子不理他。

李飞说：“你还怕把我蹬坏了啊？”

他说：“没事，我壮实，蹬不坏。要是蹬坏了你就接着伺候我呗，那你不就正好又有理由待在我家里了？”

猴子还是不理他。

李飞黏黏糊糊凑过去舔他耳朵。

“没事，你待我家呗，我不笑话你。”

猴子噌地翻过身来把脑袋埋到李飞胸口。

猴子说：“我再去你家我就是狗。”

李飞说：“我是狗，我是狗。”

过了会李飞突然嘿嘿嘿笑了。

他说：“猴儿。”

“你床确实是小，不然你说你为啥抱哥这么紧。”

猴子说：“李飞你滚出去。”


	3. Chapter 3

猴子窝在李飞怀里蹭了一会突然觉得不对劲。

他捣了一下李飞说：“你洗手了吗？”

李飞迷迷瞪瞪：“啊？”

猴子说：“我说你洗手了吗！你尿完你洗手了吗！”

李飞说：“好像吧。”

猴子说：“我操你！李飞！你妈你尿完不洗手来摸老子脸！”

他腾一下从床上弹起来。

他指着李飞：“你太恶心了！老子跟你过不下去了！”

李飞在床上摊平了打个哈欠：“逗你的。”

猴子跳上床踹他屁股：“你往那点儿。”

李飞侧过去。

猴子又踹他屁股：“让你平躺！别压胳膊！”

李飞平躺。

猴子又骂他：“你怎么这么胖！老子睡哪里？”

李飞睡着了又打呼噜。

猴子很烦，又有点钻牛角尖就跑到外面沙发上睡。

李飞要是能出来找他，猴子想，那他就跟李飞说清楚。

没有，李飞睡得像个死猪。

猴子也懒得再把他踹起来，李飞一觉睡到中午头上。

醒过来看着猴子俩大黑眼圈。

李飞说：“我觉得你床挺舒服，我都不失眠的。”

猴子说：“哦。”

李飞说：“猴哥我能住你家吗？”

猴子说：“你住？”

李飞狂点头。

猴子冷笑：“你是啥了？你是我猴子猴孙了还住我家？”

李飞说：“我是你爷们儿嘛。”

他不这么说还好，他一这么说猴子更来气。

猴子问李飞：“怎么你就赖上我了？”

李飞不知道他又生什么气。

他跟猴子谈条件：“你在我家住了那么久我不能在你这里待着吗？”

猴子说：“这会儿你又知道分得清了？”

李飞不说话。

猴子点头：“行，那你住吧。”

他甩上门出去，李飞听见他踩着拖鞋啪哒啪哒下楼的声音。

几分钟后猴子在外边敲门。

李飞去开。

猴子抱了个菠萝回来摆到桌子上去。

他说：“你就住一个菠萝。”

李飞说：“你当我是个啥，海绵了？”

猴子说：“我不管你是啥，反正菠萝熟了你就走。”

然后他又补了句：“你不是分得清吗？”

猴子美滋滋地等了几天，菠萝就是没熟透。

很疑惑。

但是李飞晚上不打呼噜了，乖乖跟猴子挤在小床上睡，猴子也找不到理由撵他走。

猴子他哥开了个火锅店，猴子有时候白天帮忙进进货，有时候晚上在店里帮忙。

李飞就乖了吧唧地在他家里待着，顺便思索为什么猴子对他这么冷漠。

晚上猴子回来发现李飞光着个屁股。

他让李飞穿上。

李飞穿了个裤衩出来又搔首弄姿。

猴子说：“你确实不是海绵，人家还穿衬衣呢，你就是个海星。”

李飞说：“怎么不能是海尔兄弟，人好歹拯救世界。”

猴子说：“你抓小偷都能把胳膊折了。”

李飞急了：“能别提胳膊吗？”

他又问：“我的身材吸引不了你了吗？”

猴子说：“但是你吊着胳膊有点好笑。”

李飞越挫越勇，再接再厉。

第二天晚上猴子回来，李飞非抱着他一拱一拱地亲嘴儿。

亲完猴子砸吧砸吧嘴问他：“怎么那么甜啊？”

李飞娇滴滴地：“人家是女中学生嘛。”

猴子踹他屁股：“滚，你真恶心。”

过了一会猴子琢磨过劲儿来。

问他：“你偷吃菠萝了？”

李飞斩钉截铁：“没有。”

猴子到小区门口看见通知说要停水，本来想打电话给李飞让他先接上桶水的，想想他那个残废模样又自己折回去。

走到一半正好看见李飞。

李飞看见他也很懵。

两个人沉默着回到家。

猴子说：“你先把菠萝放下。”

李飞说：“不。”

猴子说：“放下。”

李飞说：“不。”

猴子说：“放下！”

李飞放下了。

菠萝倒在桌子上轱辘轱辘了两下，把原先那个撞倒了，俩菠萝歪歪扭扭挨挨挤挤地躺在一块。

猴子看了一会说：“李飞你当我傻啊？”

李飞说：“不。”

李飞跟在猴子后面走。

过了一会李飞追上去说：“我再也不光屁股了。”

猴子没理他。

“我也不把脚伸到你腿上，我也不瞎逗你了，我上厕所都洗手的。”

“我也不偷穿你拖鞋了，但是我想买一双跟你一样的。”

“但是我可能还是会打呼噜，那你就踹我行吧？”

猴子刚想说话。

李飞眼瞅着走到楼下了，可怜巴巴地拽猴子。

猴子拉着他手上楼，带上门就摁在门板上亲。

亲了一会李飞嘶了一声。

猴子掰着他嘴瞧。

李飞特委屈：“上火了！”

猴子说：“活该，谁让你吃那么多菠萝。”

李飞又他嘴上亲一下：“别走了呗。”

猴子说：“我家停水了。”


	4. Chapter 4

俩人啾啾啾地亲了一会。

李飞耸耸鼻子：“啥味儿啊？”

猴子说：“什么啥味，你狗啊？”

李飞说：“不是，你闻闻。”

俩人安静了一会。

然后突然一起喊：“我操！”

猴子说：“你喊啥？”

李飞说：“不知道。”

他问猴子：“你喊啥？”

猴子说：“菠萝啊！”

李飞在猴子家待了那么多天，菠萝吃了好几茬吃得嘴都起泡了，他厨房里边那个早就已经放烂了。

猴子骂他：“你浪不浪费！”

李飞特别无辜又只能承认错误。

他说：“是我的错。”

末了还不忘了拍猴子马屁：“猴儿你真是神机妙算勤俭持家。”

猴子瞪他：“这你家，关我屁事啊！”

他仿佛觉得力度不够，又补了一句：“谁管你！”

猴子捏着鼻子指挥李飞收拾厨房。

他说：“我这次绝对不会帮你做家务了！”

李飞说：“臭！”

猴子说：“你捂上鼻子啊！”

李飞捂上鼻子然后站在原地愣着。

猴子说：“愣着干嘛，去扔垃圾啊！”

李飞把手从鼻子上拿下来，下一秒又开始喊臭。

猴子帮他捏着鼻子两人跟连体婴似的下了楼。

李飞站在垃圾桶跟前说：“猴儿你这什么情趣非得这样？”

猴子喊：“少废话，快扔！”

扔完垃圾猴子上楼接着擦桌子，勒令李飞不要上来捣乱自己在楼下遛弯。

楼下奶奶看见李飞。

亲切地问他最近去哪儿了怎么没见人。

李飞说：“我去我对象家住了。”

奶奶问：“小飞都有对象了？”

李飞尾巴翘到天上：“对啊！可好了！”

他说：“我对象我可聪明了！”

他又说：“我也不差啊，我高！”

奶奶说：“好，好。”

李飞斗志昂扬上了楼。

猴子正在楼上边擦桌子边痛定思痛自己为什么又在给李飞收拾卫生。虽然菠萝是他买的，但是是李飞非要赖在他家不走的。

他怎么就是拿李飞没辙。

怎么就看上个这样的傻逼。

猴子又熬了一锅绿豆汤，放好多绿豆。

李飞上火要是严重了长一嘴泡他才不愿意跟他亲嘴呢。

李飞这时候进屋来。

他往锅里看了看：“又喝绿豆汤啊？”

猴子说：“爱喝不喝，反正谁上火谁知道。”

李飞嬉皮笑脸的：“败火也可以换个方式嘛。”

猴子看他抻抻着脑袋那个得意的熊样问他：“火烧你屁股了？”

李飞可开心了：“刚刚奶奶和说我对象来。”

猴子耷拉着脸：“我就说指不定谁家藏狐狸精呢。”

李飞假装听不清：“你说啥？”

猴子说：“没啥。”

李飞说：“不是狐狸精，是个小猴精。哇，神机妙算可聪明了。真的，不信你算算我的小猴精是谁啊？”

猴子听出来李飞又在故意逗他，把抹布往他脸上一甩：“我不管你啥这精那精的。”

李飞凑过去堵他，胳膊撑墙圈在怀里特别霸道的那种。

但碍于一只胳膊不能动，留了一个大大的空档，看上去就没那么霸气了，而且猴子挪了一下就从李飞怀里钻出来了。

李飞说：“我没骗你。”

猴子该忙啥忙啥理都不理他。

他说：“猴儿，我也没吊着你。”

猴子转头看他一眼。

李飞也愣了。

猴子说：“我就当啥都没听见。”

李飞才慌忙说：“我这才知道你为什么总生气，你怎么不告诉我呢？”

猴子问：“你知道什么？”

李飞过去捧着他的脸。

他说：“小猴儿，我真没吊着你，我以为你，你老是嫌弃我还不理我。我没骗你，我是怕吓着你。”

他说：“我真的真的可喜欢你了。”

猴子说：“我……”

李飞说：“你不知道你有多好。真的，猴儿。天上的星星都比不上你好。”

猴子说：“你……”

李飞说：“我知道，我都知道。”

说完他就凑过来亲猴子，能动的那只手还一个劲儿捏猴子脸蛋。

猴子突然踹他屁股：“你知道个屁李飞我操你你能不能听我说句话！你扔了垃圾又没洗手！臭死了！你又捏我脸，别逼我给你把另一根胳膊也打断！”


	5. Chapter 5

李飞学会了勤洗手。

猴子让他一说一闹有点不好意思，早早就要钻被窝，喊也喊不起来。

李飞先前是装着娇弱，现在单手也能把猴子从床上抠出来扛着。

猴子在他肩头扑棱两下又不动了，怕再伤着李飞，这下就显得他先前象征性的挣扎莫名其妙带上了点欲拒还迎的意味。

猴子觉得臊的不行。

他跟李飞该做的不该做的都做了，床上怎么胡天胡地是一回事，下了床再腻歪又是另外一回事。猴子偶尔还是觉得不应该。

李飞不知道。

猴子叫他：“李飞。”

李飞嗯了一声。

猴子说：“你把我放下来。”

李飞扛猴子的时候没想那么多，现在想弯腰把猴子再放回床上去试了半天感觉总是要压到另外一根胳膊。

折腾半天最后俩人干脆一块倒到床上。

猴子腿还压着李飞的半边肩膀，他动了两下喊李飞。

“我不想跟你谈恋爱。”

李飞不说话。

猴子拿膝盖顶顶李飞腮帮子：“我说真的，李飞。”

李飞还是不说话。

猴子看李飞装傻，懒得跟他多说，不理他又钻回被窝去。

他听李飞吸了两下鼻子出了卧室。

猴子伸头往床下看了看，李飞这次规规矩矩穿了他自己的鞋，猴子那两只甩得底朝天的拖鞋也摆正了。

猴子本来是没想这么早睡觉的，他想着没正经吃饭晚些时候起来煮点夜宵。但也不知道是前段时间睡习惯了还是李飞家的大床确实是更舒服，他一直睡到半夜饿了才醒。

被子整个被他卷在身上，另半边床冰凉。猴子一瞬间恍惚以为回到了他再遇到李飞之前的日子。

他躺了一会实在受不了了起床想去厨房翻冰箱。李飞关着厨房门蹲在里头抽烟。

有点年头了的油烟机嗡嗡响，李飞问：“吵醒你了？”

他蹲久了站起来有点脚麻，脑袋也晕。

猴子心说拉倒吧放个屁动静都比你大。

李飞有点局促地把地上烟头踢到一起，想拿扫帚扫了手又不方便。

猴子把地扫了。

李飞看了一会问：“你怎么醒了？”

猴子一下也愣了，想半天才回过神来。

“饿了。”

李飞问：“你想吃什么？”

猴子摇头：“算了，饿过劲了。”

他又回去睡觉。

李飞发烧了。

他吃过药一个人在沙发上坐着，他觉得自己应该去床上睡会可是他懒得动。

他知道猴子不大可能马上就答应他，但他还是有一点点奢侈的期望。他对猴子委屈也愧疚，他是真的不想吓走他。

猴子回来的时候李飞在可怜巴巴地缩在沙发上睡，窝成一大团脸红得怕人。

猴子扛不动他，又怕拽着他胳膊，有点着急了。

他其实不是很会照顾病号。

白天的时候唐僧看他老不对劲还问他。

他支支吾吾不肯说。

唐僧问他是不是又和李飞好了他说没有。

唐僧就笑：“那我昨天去你家敲门你咋子不在？”

猴子不说话。

“反正我没跟他好。”

他觉得自己也挺神经的，李飞不说他觉得李飞是耍他是吊着他，李飞说了他又害怕。

其实他明白李飞不会吊着他，但他害怕李飞说。

他不知道李飞怎么想他，唐僧怜他也说他古怪，猴子想了不作回答。

猴子看李飞烧得热腾腾赖在自己身上的样子，心里又酸又软，突然恨自己。

李飞醒过来了，猴子让他去卧室睡。

李飞意识不清，猴子给他敷了冰袋又拿酒精棉擦他手心，李飞觉得凉凉的有水以为是猴子在哭。

猴子捧着他的脸哄他吃药。

李飞在猴子脸上乱拱乱亲。

猴子躲他李飞觉得难过，絮絮叨叨说我不会传染你的。猴子要他张嘴，他只往下咽水，药片一直送不下去含着就化在嘴里。

他脑袋好像清楚一点，他叫猴子。

“猴儿。”

猴子连忙应他，捏着他手来试温度。

李飞说：“没事。”

猴子说：“你都烧死了怎么没事。”

李飞说：“我不是说这个。”

他说：“我是说，你不答应我也没事。”

他也捏捏猴子的小手心：“真的没事。”

猴子不知道怎么说，仿佛生了病的是他似的格外脆弱昏沉。李飞脸色不好手上也没力气，偏偏那一下像是拿捏在他灵魂上似的。

李飞还一个劲在说：“真的，小猴儿。我是很想跟你谈恋爱的，但如果你不想也没事。你觉得现在这样比较好我们就先这样处着。”

“你还跟我在一块才比较要紧。”

猴子叫他不要说了闭嘴赶快睡觉，李飞要猴子来陪他睡。

猴子给他掖好被子，又怕他发烧会对伤不好。

李飞在他旁边哼哼唧唧的，猴子觉得好心软。凑过去亲亲他他反倒又躲。

李飞说：“我会传染你的。”

猴子说：“我不怕。”

李飞说：“那也不行，我嘴里太苦了。”

猴子说：“谁让你不好好吃药。”

他侧过身子虚伏在李飞身上：“给你吃糖啊。”

李飞说：“啊。”

猴子飞快地亲了他一口。

“好了，睡觉吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

生病的李飞非常好欺负。

猴子刚开始还不屑于欺负一个病号，后来发现逗一个退了烧但体力还没恢复的病怏怏傻大个是真的很好玩。

李飞可能还比较虚弱，连呼噜都打得比平时小声。睡醒发现猴子要出门，就开始闹腾。

猴子问：“你真是女中学生啊？”

李飞说：“嗯。”

猴子说：“女中学生都没你粘人。”

李飞问：“猴哥怎么知道得这么清楚，真的跟女中学生好过啊？”

猴子说：“瞎说。”

李飞不依不饶：“怎么瞎说，现在的女中学生不就喜欢猴哥这种！”

猴子说：“你知道得倒是怪清楚。”

说完自己觉得酸，愣了两秒钟红着耳朵走了。

猴子跟唐僧打电话说不去店里了。

唐僧早习惯他三天打鱼，末了还问一句李飞。

猴子想了想问唐僧：“发烧不会影响伤口愈合吧？”

唐僧说：“哪就那么娇贵了？”

猴子冷笑：“女中学生嘛，可不娇贵了。”

李飞在卧室里偷听，猴子一挂电话他就在屋里闹开了。

猴子问他干嘛。

李飞说饿了要吃东西。

猴子本来也打算着要去做点饭，嘴上还是逗李飞：“你都胖成这个样了还吃，女中学生不都兴控制体重吗？”

李飞就噘嘴，以为自己多可爱。

猴子受不了他这个怪样子，捏着他嘴让他老实躺着。

李飞又说：“你怎么都不懂呢！我噘嘴意思是要亲亲！”

猴子说：“我是真的不懂你们女中学生想什么。”

李飞不管，先前真难受的时候硬撑着不愿意猴子操一点心，现在没什么事了反倒爱娇起来。

猴子看他嘴再噘下去脸都要抽了，大发慈悲地啵唧了一口。

李飞还不满意：“怎么能不伸舌头呢！”

猴子说：“伸舌头不符合你清纯女中学生的设定，等你长大再说吧。”

说完猴子去做饭，李飞噘着嘴开始生闷气。

李飞喝完粥一抹嘴，一丢勺子还打了个嗝。

猴子有点嫌他：“女孩子家家的。能不能注意一点形象。”

李飞还记着刚在伸不伸舌头上被摆了一道，现在也不接猴子的茬。

猴子收了碗去洗，李飞跟着凑热闹。

勺子是猴子新买的。蠢头蠢脑的熊和鸡，就跟儿童玩具似的，原先他俩还有对这样的杯子。

李飞问：“你还记不记得……”

猴子说记得。

他又说：“但记得也没用。”

李飞说嗯。

猴子甩甩手上的水捏着李飞的腮帮子扯了一下。

“别瞎想，要不要下去走走。”

李飞就跟猴子去买水果。他前段时间吃菠萝吃伤了，现在闻见味就觉得嘴疼。

猴子提了袋橙子，李飞怀里抱了个椰青往家走。

走到半路李飞突发奇想耍赖说累了，要猴子剥橙子给他吃。

李飞美滋滋啃着橙子，猴子去丢橙子皮。垃圾箱旁边有个灰扑扑的小东西拱来拱去，猴子一开始还以为是老鼠，后来发现是只小猫。

猴子特别激动地喊李飞来看，李飞连忙把橙子揶嘴里抱着椰青胳膊肘挂着塑料袋跑过来。

猴子两手捧了只脏兮兮的小奶猫凑到他跟前。

李飞想戳一戳，但是腾不出手。

猴子眼镜亮晶晶的：“我们养它吧，我们养它好不好？”

李飞很高兴，为这“我们”两个字。

于是猴子捧着小猫回了家。

李飞放下东西终于腾出手来戳戳小猫，小猫凶巴巴地又躲又咬。

他想起来第一次遇见猴子的时候，像是命中注定。

猴子很疼小猫，还没取好名字，猴子就端了一点牛奶趴在它跟前喵喵喵地跟它交流。

李飞看着心软得不行。

小猫看着凶得很其实很怕人，喉咙里呜呜地叫。猴子有点泄气，不知道怎么办。

李飞说：“它有点像你，什么都不要。”

猴子抬头看他。

这两天李飞老是提从前的事，猴子却都不愿意想。他知道李飞是提起从前来心疼他，但是他不想再想。

李飞伸手去逗猫：“是不是，你是不是和猴哥一样什么都不要，不要吃，不要人管，不要人陪。”

“你干脆叫不不好了。”

然后他看猴子，猴子说：“我没意见。”

李飞接着逗猫，不不不不地叫。

猴子耷拉着脑袋去烧水。

过了一会不不开始凑过去舔牛奶，李飞惊喜地跳想喊猴子过来又怕吓到猫，一个劲对猴子招手做口型。

猴子过来一看也原地跳：“不不好可爱！”

李飞看猴子也觉得可爱。

晚上给不不洗了澡，猴子非要把它放床头。

李飞觉得不方便，猴子就特别认真地跟他讲。

李飞觉得这样的猴子好可爱。

俩人亲亲抱抱了一会，猴子又转过去逗猫。

李飞吃醋，又觉得猴子乖起来真是拿他没办法。

猴子突然说：“李飞，不不跟我很像吗？”

李飞说：“可爱嘛。”

猴子突然笑：“我觉得我那时候一点都不可爱。我又凶又自私，心口不一，还老是打架。我根本没指望过被爱，但是遇见你之后，李飞，我有期待过。”

李飞叫他说得鼻子酸眼睛酸。

他说：“猴儿，那你叫我好好爱你好不好？”

不不喵了一声。

猴子说：“好。”


	7. Chapter 7

猴子带不不去打针。

挨了针的不不又乖又黏，一直在猴子怀里老老实实趴着，乖得猴子直有点不习惯。

猴子打电话问独守空房的李飞晚饭想吃什么，李飞说火锅。猴子想了想说行。

唐僧看见猴子来了怀里揣着只小猫亲得不行，抢过来抱在怀里一通揉。

不不还蔫唧唧的，唐僧撸它它也不吵。

唐僧说：“好乖！”

猴子点头。

唐僧问：“叫什么？”

猴子说：“不不。”

不不喵了一声。

唐僧说：“好乖！”

然后他又不满：“这名字很一般。”

猴子说：“李飞起的。”

唐僧说：“哦，怪不得。”

猴子说：“我觉得挺好。”

猴子拎着打包袋准备走的时候唐僧还在逗不不。不不精神头回来了嗷呜一口就咬住唐僧手指头。

唐僧说：“嚯。”

猴子把不不抢过来：“我们不不就这个脾气。”

猴子回了家，李飞正开着冰箱偷吃东西。

最近猴子对他饮食什么的有点太小心，生怕他胳膊不好，禁止他乱吃东西，李飞多次反抗。

李飞说：“我不同意！”

猴子说：“反抗无效。”

李飞说：“反弹！”

猴子说：“反弹你的反弹。”

李飞说：“无效你的反弹！”

猴子说：“无效你的无效。”

幼稚得不行。

猴子好像心情不好似的，进门瞥了李飞一眼，钥匙当啷往鞋柜上一丢。李飞合上冰箱门老老实实坐回沙发上，翘着油乎乎的手指头也不敢舔。

猴子不理他拎着火锅到厨房去，不不蹲在猴子脚边蔫蔫巴巴舔毛。李飞知道猴子生气不敢没话找话，不不忙着舔毛也不理他，任凭他夸张的作怪动作也不找他，李飞只能缩着脖子坐好尴尬极了。

李飞安静涮着清汤锅。

猴子看上去还是不太开心。

李飞吃了几口放下筷子：“我错了。”

猴子看他。

李飞挪挪屁股凑到猴子跟前去：“猴哥，我错了。”

他说：“我再也不偷吃东西了，猴哥叫我吃什么我就吃什么，猴哥都是为我好，我都听话。真的，我保证！”

猴子低着头垂着眼睛不说话，看上去又难过又可怜，给趴在他腿上的不不呼噜毛。

李飞心里七上八下。

今天猴子不对劲，不不也蔫唧唧的。他有点担心这一大一小是不是生病了。

猴子突然喊他：“李飞，你是不是也还是更喜欢乖的？”

李飞没想到猴子会这么个问题。他下意识去戳不不的屁股，不不也没有像往常一样回头咬他。

李飞快哭了：“你们别吓我，不不怎么了？它生病了吗今天怎么这么蔫？”

他噌一下窜起来：“到底怎么了宝贝儿？”

猴子看他的反应也愣了。

他问李飞：“你不觉得不不打完针乖了好多吗？这样你就不用总嫌它咬你手了。”

他又补充：“我哥说不不乖，讨人喜欢。你呢李飞？”

李飞回过劲来了。

他咣叽坐回去：“嗨……我当是出什么事呢，你跟不不怎么出去一趟回来一个赛一个的蔫，可吓死我了。猴哥就为这个不高兴啊？不是我说哈，你哥他就是思想境界不行，我觉得不不多可爱啊，我不喜欢乖的。”

然后他突然又凑到猴子脸跟前咬了咬猴子鼻尖：“我就喜欢你这样的。”

猴子瞪他。

然后把不不往他怀里一塞去厨房洗了手回来涮他的辣锅：“我看你是吃的太撑了。”

李飞戳不不屁股：“对啊，我睡觉打呼噜，又趁你不在家偷吃零食，我也一点都不乖。”

他美滋滋的：“我们就是天生一对。要不怎么你哥……咱哥到现在都是单身呢？”

猴子说他：“不许瞎说。”

然后他又跟李飞告状：“唐僧说不不的名起得一般。”

李飞戳不不戳上瘾了：“你看，我说他境界不行了吧。”

猴子点头。

不不回头嗷呜一口咬李飞，还呜噜呜噜吓唬他，从他腿上跳下去跑走了。

李飞煞有介事跟猴子看他手指头上的小牙印：“看，多可爱。”

吃完晚饭没一会儿，李飞就开始在猴子旁边刷存在感，滋儿哇滋儿哇地叫唤。

猴子想都不用想就知道李飞什么意思。

他说：“这才八点呢。”

李飞这会儿又像个病号了，一不满意就哼哼唧唧的，跟个瓷娃娃似的。猴子踹他屁股，他就顺势倒在猴子身上不起来了，压得猴子难受。

“李飞，你有多沉你自己没数吗？”

李飞自尊受伤了，垂头丧气的。

过了一会又闹着要猴子帮他洗澡，猴子没办法只能顺着他。其间打开李飞乱来的手无数次并施以眼神与口头警告。

不不扒在门缝里看了一会觉得无聊就走了，只有李飞幼稚得不行把猴子身上全都搞湿了。

俩人亲得黏黏糊糊往床上一倒。

猴子被压在床上喘着气冲李飞笑，揪了两下李飞耳朵又抱着他的头压下来接着亲。

李飞硬得不行，跟个毛头小子一样又急又躁，下身一下一下顶着蹭着猴子。床头窸窸窣窣响动，不不从枕头旁边钻出来跟他四目相对。

李飞把不不锁在门外。

他有点尴尬地跟猴子说：“不不真的不乖。”

猴子笑：“我也不乖。”

李飞还没明白他这句话什么意思。

他跪在床上背对李飞沉下腰去：“就是欠警察叔叔管教啊。”

李飞哪受得了这个，骂了句脏。

猴子还不知死活一个劲撩闲儿，气得李飞恨不得打他屁股。

猴子转过头来朝李飞抛个媚眼：“没事儿，你打啊。”

李飞开始是舔他漂亮的脖子含他耳垂，后来咬的他肩头一串深深浅浅的牙印。

猴子挣也挣不脱，李飞还得了便宜卖乖。

“我说咱俩天生一对吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

李飞去医院复查。

不用再吊着根胳膊的李飞重获自由，第一件事就是两只胳膊一起给猴子一个爱的抱抱。猴子还在认真辨认医嘱，叫李飞一扑吓了一跳原地冷冻。回到家里，不不看着李飞变了样子感到奇怪，咪咪咪咪叫着地围着他转来转去。

李飞抱着不不一通乱揉，猴子还皱着眉头在反复看他的病历本。李飞怕他翻得多了再往心里去，眼疾手快抢过来往沙发缝里一塞开始打岔。

“猴儿，晚饭吃啥啊？”

猴子睨他一眼，不不跳到猴子怀里。

猴子说：“一会我哥过来。”

唐僧想找不不玩，不不看了他一会扭头还是往猴子怀里钻。

李飞在旁边幸灾乐祸。

他说：“我们不不认生。”

唐僧赌气，抬高了声音说给猴子：“哦，我是个生人了。”

猴子过来敲李飞脑袋，轻轻一下李飞就娇得不行，扯着猴子不让走，歪着脑袋靠在猴子胸前喊痛。

猴子说：“听他瞎说，不不就是不喜欢你。”

唐僧坐立不安。

猴子让李飞扯着抱着不不在中间被挤着了，嗷呜一声跑出来被唐僧一把捞过去。

那边猴子还扯着李飞大耳朵说悄悄话。

唐僧玩不不又挨了咬，跟猴子抱怨：“像你。”

猴子挺高兴：“那是。”

说着要从李飞腿上起来，结果让李飞抱得紧动不得，唐僧还在旁边杵着，羞得猴子打李飞肩膀。

唐僧突然说：“猴儿，你还记得小时候，差点咬掉沙僧小指。”

猴子没料到他说这些，不自在地在李飞怀里拱了两下，他本能地不想要李飞听这些事。

唐僧接着说：“你那会好小好凶啊，沙僧去试你还有没有气结果让你咬得哇哇叫。”

不不让唐僧撸习惯了舒服地呼噜噜叫。唐僧看看不不又看看猴子又看看李飞：“挺好的，小猴儿长大了。”

唐僧走的时候不让送，猴子关上门转身又被李飞抱了个满怀。

“干嘛呀？”猴子闷声闷气的。

李飞抱着他晃来晃去：“让我抱抱你，我好多年没这么抱抱你了。”

猴子就老老实实让李飞抱。

李飞明知故问：“咱哥什么意思啊？”

猴子不搭他的茬。

李飞边自问自答还边自己偷笑：“要我说，就是把你托付给我了的意思呗。”

猴子闷闷地嗯了一声。

李飞好久才明白猴子是认可了这个说法，傻逼兮兮抱着猴子边晃来晃去边乐。

猴子嫌他又不舍得放开他。

猴子说：“我都不知道你原先受了那么多伤。”

李飞看着他圆咕隆咚的头顶：“我也不知道猴哥吃过那么多苦呀。”

他亲亲猴子发顶：“猴哥真勇敢。”

猴子说：“我一点也不勇敢，我就是个胆小鬼。沙僧想救我我还咬他，就是因为我怕死，还怕痛。”

他说：“我现在更胆小了，我还是怕死怕痛，也怕你死怕你痛，还怕你受伤，怕你失眠做噩梦，怕你吃得太多吃坏肚子，怕你有天打呼噜把自己憋死。”

猴子把头埋得紧紧的：“靠，李飞都怪你。”

李飞说：“嗯，都怪我。可是我免不了要受伤的，对不起。但是我保证，我以后一定不那么蠢了，尽量少受伤好不好？”

猴子说嗯。

猴子说：“李飞你过来。”

李飞就顺从着被他牵到沙发上坐坐好。

猴子蹲下身子去拉他裤链。

李飞问：“干嘛？”

猴子呲着小白牙朝他笑：“咬你。”

猴子没给他做过这事，生疏又莽撞。

他给李飞撸了几把又亲了亲龟头，李飞就半硬得翘起来了。猴子像是早就计划过要这样给李飞弄一次，没怎么犹豫就含住了头部。

舌尖绕着舔，猴子的手还在李飞根部来回蹭。他也无暇去看李飞的表情，认真虔诚地含着啯着。

然后他顺着柱身舔下去，一直到吸住李飞鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸。李飞摸摸猴子毛扎扎的脑袋，手伸下去把猴子的小手握着。猴子受了鼓励似的对着两个囊袋又吸又舔，吞了吞口水要含他的阴茎。

李飞只进了一半多猴子就感到生理性的反胃和窒息，龟头顶着他喉咙口那里，他本能地发出痛苦的呜咽。

李飞心疼他，反过来要劝他说算了不来了。猴子硬要继续，他一只手扶着李飞的阴茎，另一只手被李飞握在手心里，随着他往下吞变成了十指相扣。

他手指本能地抓握来抵抗生理性的不适，李飞扣他扣得紧紧的，猴子感觉自己从身体到灵魂都被李飞填得满满当当的。

李飞看着猴子涨红的脸和泪盈盈的双眼，脸上的痣和文身鲜活而迷乱地颤抖，漂亮的嘴巴含着他下身，小心翼翼地动着脑袋，心里又酸又软。

要到的时候他坚持推开猴子，射在猴子手里。  
他扯猴子起来同他接吻。

李飞说：“你真棒，猴儿，你不知道你有多勇敢……”

他说：“你也不知道我有多疼你。”

这一瞬间猴子觉得自己爱李飞爱到不行。


End file.
